


Tired

by iguanadepalo



Category: Asagao Academy - Fandom, Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, can you believe i wrote another one???, fck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midterms have been kicking Hana's ass and she just wants to sleep. However, Luke invites her to hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

Hana looked forward in class, finding herself entranced by space. Her chin rested upon her hand and she could’ve sworn that her eyes were on fire. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She retrieved it, camouflaging it in the sweater on her lap.

From: Luke  
_hey, wanna come over?_

From: Luke  
_to my dorm?_

From: Luke  
_to hang out?_

Hana received all of these messages in class. It brought her consciousness back from the depths, transporting her mind back into the classroom. She had been one step away from falling asleep in class. This was due to the fact that midterms had hit her hard, making her pull multiple all-nighters throughout the last couple of weeks.

She looked towards Luke’s desk, where he was looking down, inconspicuously typing away at his phone.

From: Luke  
_after class, ofc_

Hana was nervous for him. Hell, she was nervous for herself. She tried to restrain herself from answering his texts so she wouldn’t get caught, but Luke was still going at it. He was going to get caught and she took it upon herself to save Luke from that horrible fate.

To: Luke  
_Put your phone away, we’re in class!!!!!!!!!_

Hana looked up to make sure the teacher wasn’t looking. Miss Shizuka was writing away on the board, her chalk scratching against the black surface.

From: Luke  
_:(_

She kept writing, her thumbs flying over her phone’s keyboard. She still looked up periodically, for safety reasons.

To: Luke  
_Also, yes, I’d like to hang out_

To: Luke  
_In your dorm_

To Luke  
_After class_

From: Luke  
_:) ♥♥♥_

Hana grinned real wide at that, sending out one last text for good measure.

To: Luke  
_♥_

She put her phone away for good now, because if she didn’t do it now, she’d never be able to do it. She looked at the back of Luke’s head from her desk. She could tell he was smiling as well. Her phone buzzed again and it took all of Hana’s willpower to not look at it.

Class dragged on, and she felt like she’d fall asleep at any given moment. Luke looked back to where she was sitting for a bit more than half a second, then smiled at her. That was the only thing she was able to think about for the rest of class.

When class was finally over, she unlocked at her phone, looking at Luke’s message from over an hour ago. It was a full set of heart emojis. She smiled. Looking around, she noticed that Luke had exited the classroom. It's not like they could leave together anyway, but Hana was still disappointed.

To: Luke  
_Meet you there?_

From: Luke  
_ok :*_

Mai, unnoticed by Hana, came into view. “What are you looking at?” 

Hana panicked, almost dropping her phone. “Um-” But what could she say? She looked around the room again and the first thing she saw was Jirard. She turned back to Mai. “Itty Bitty Kitty!”

“Oh.” Mai didn’t expect that. “Okay?”

“Yeah, I was… Looking up their prices on eBay. You know, the rare ones.” The explanation was no good. Hana couldn’t lie, but she kept looking at Mai, waiting for her to fill up the silence. With her eyes she tried to communicate to her to please let it drop. Mai did not let her down.

“Oh well,” she shrugged. “Anyway…” Mai went off on a tangent, talking about the one student who Miss Shizuka was apparently hitting on. Gossip from a reliable source tells that the student in question proposed to her. Miss Shizuka, of course, turned him down. Or did she? Further gossip from a less reliable tells that she has plans to elope with said student, but are keeping that a secret.

Hana interrupted her once they exited the school building, telling Mai that she had to go somewhere.

Mai bid her farewell. “See you later!”

After saying goodbye, she walked off to the boys’ dormitory room. Once she walked in, she was like an alien roaming freely in a government facility. Whenever she saw another girl she felt immense relief, feeling like less of a rarity. Some dorms were packed with people, but the hallways were mostly empty.

Once in front of Luke’s door, she knocked. Hana’s hand was still suspended in the air when Luke opened the door.

“Hey, that was fast!”

“You did say after class, right?”

“Yup,” Luke invited her in, closing the door behind her. 

Hana could not deny that when she saw a bed her knees almost buckled. Her mind begged for sleep and her body ached for it. She didn’t realize she was staring at the bed.

“So, uh,” Luke tried to break her out of her trance. “Do you want to sit?”

“On the bed?”

“Sure.”

They both sat. It wasn’t as awkward and silent as it sounds, but it was close.

Hana took off her shoes, pulling her socked feet onto the bed. Luke took his shoes off as well, but mostly for the sake of comfort. He rested his back against the wall.

“Ian’s your roommate, right?” Hana asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is he-” she paused to yawn. She yawned so hard that tears prickled in her eyes, right after she stretched out her arms. “Is he coming over?”

“Nah, he’s at the library. He has a freaky study group and they’re all cramming for midterms together. They actually sleep over together when it gets really intense. It’s crazy.”

“They sleep in the library?”

“No- well, they tried, but they weren’t allowed. When the library closes, the studying resumes at one of their dorms. They slept over here two nights ago. It was unbearable.”

“Really? What’d they do?”

“They were loud as hell, and wouldn’t stop screaming history facts at each other. One of them spent the entire night sitting in the darkest corner of the room. He literally didn’t move, it was so _freaky_. Yo, but I saw his score on the test and it was literally perfect.”

“That’s weird,” Hana tried to suppress a yawn, but had to put a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. “Reminds me of Kakusu for some reason.”

“Is that the transfer kid?”

“You mean,” Hana said. “The robot?”

“Shhh,” Luke put his index finger to his lips. “Don’t throw around accusations like that, Hana.”

“I’ve heard her beep multiple times before!”

“It’s probably a foreign thing.”

Hana squinted at him. “Okay...” Before she could argue further, she yawned again. She put her elbows on her knees, resting her head on her hands.

“You tired?” Luke’s head turned to look at her.

“What?” Hana? Tired? Where'd he get that idea? “No.”

Luke kept looking at her.

“Okay, so maybe midterms have been fucking me up as well.”

He stretched out his arm expectantly, inviting her to lean against him. She obliged happily, snuggling up against him. With an arm around his waist she rested her head against his chest. She felt the vibrations of Luke’s voice when he spoke up again. “You curse?”

“Just as much as anyone else,” Hana shrugged.

Luke’s arm on her tightened comfortably. It brought her closer onto him. “So, you’ve been doing alright during midterms?”

“Yeah!” The exclamation point in that sentence was an exaggeration. Hana did not sound nearly as excited as that. “Really well, actually. What about you?”

“I’m alright.”

“That’s good.” Hana’s eyes closed and she sighed through her nose.

“Do you want to lie down?”

Admittedly, that sounded like a _really_ good idea to Hana. “No, I’m not gonna fall asleep on you. We’re hanging out.” She nuzzled her head further into his chest.

“Hana, really, it’s fine-”

“Okay, let’s lie down. But I’m not falling asleep on you, and that’s a promise.”

They did lie down, positioning themselves accordingly on the bed. That’s when Hana realized that the bed was awfully small and that Luke was incredibly close to her. Still, it was hard to be sensitive to that, especially when she was so tired. Hana faced him and grabbed at the hem of Luke’s open jacket. She settled onto the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath and sighing it out against him. 

Luke might have shuddered at that, but there’s no way to prove that it actually happened. One of his arms encircled her hips warmly. Hana, tipsy with sleep, started brushing kisses against Luke’s neck. He took a deep breath when she kissed his throat, shivering at the sensitive touch. When Hana started reaching into his jacket, pressing her hands against him, Luke knew he’d have to put a stop to this.

“Hana,” Luke breathed out, saying her name in a way she’d never heard before.

“Yeah?” she whispered against his skin once more and Luke was definitely feeling something.

“Go to sleep,” he told her.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Luke was blushing down to his neck at this point.

“Why is your face so red?”

“Sleep.”

Hana didn’t need to be told that again. Her hand was still in Luke’s jacket, splayed against the fabric of his shirt. She closed her eyes again, resting her forehead against Luke’s chest. Seconds later, she was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *dj khaled voice* _another one._
> 
> i'm back. again.
> 
> i'm literally mass producing these,,, i'm scared that the fact that i'm basically writing one of these p much every day is affecting the quality of my work. still, it's not like i get paid for this, and i had a lot of fun writing this one (especially the ending) so whatever. also im literally going to fall over and pass out, which might also be what inspired me to do this work
> 
> comment if you liked it, comment if you didn't, comment all you want. it really helps me out  
> thanks for reading all the way through!


End file.
